ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Bee (band)
–present | label = Ziyoou Record, Sony Music Associated Records | associated_acts = Gokumontō Ikka | website = | current_members = * Avu-chan * Yashi-chan * Ruri-chan * Hibari-kun | past_members = * Yūki-chan * Gigi-chan }} Queen Bee (stylized in all caps) are a Japanese rock band, formed in Kobe on March 31, 2009. They are known in Japan as and have described their genre of music and imagery themselves as "fashion punk". Within 2009 the band recorded and, at the beginning of 2010, }} self-released an extended play record on CD-R through their own label, followed by another the same year, }} which they sold at their performances. In 2011 they had their first album, Witch Hunt, professionally manufactured and distributed. Later the same year they signed a major label contract, making Ziyoou Record a sub-label of Sony Music Associated Records. They have since had four full-length major-label albums released and their music has been featured in the films [[Moteki|''Love Strikes!]], [[Sadako (film)|''Sadako]] and Tokyo Ghoul 'S' and the television programs Spooky Romantics, Tokyo Ghoul:re and Dororo. Members All members of Queen Bee work under pseudonyms and such personal details as their age, sex, family and educational background are not officially stated, though have sometimes been alluded to in passing by members or addressed in their songs' lyrics. Current members * – lead vocals (2009–present) : Full pseudonym . : The lyricist and composer of the band's songs, credited in these capacities as . : Referred to as "she" in the English-language version of the band's official website (Japanese pronouns are usually not gendered). : Has written in the lyrics of the song "Half" about prejudices from other Japanese people faced on account of being Japanese with a mixed-race appearance. She has described her intention for the song "to be seen as neither attacking nor protecting, but carving the path to fate to move forward." : Also a member of , a supergroup comprising Avu-chan on lead vocals and also trumpet together with Ryosuke Nagaoka on guitar, KenKen of Rize on bass and Tatsuya Nakamura on drums which has had a split single with Queen Bee released (both Joōbachi and Gokumontō are titles of novels in the Kōsuke Kindaichi series by Seishi Yokomizo). * – bass guitar (2009–present) : Full pseudonym . : Reported to be Avu-chan's best friend. * – drums (2009–present) : Full pseudonym . : Reported to be Avu-chan's real sister. * – lead guitar (2015–present) Past members * Yūki-chan – lead guitar (2009) * – lead guitar (2009–2012) : Full pseudonym . Discography Studio albums Extended plays } | * Released: January 1, 2010 * Label: Ziyoou Record * Format: CD-R | — | Subsequently discontinued |- ! scope="row" | | * Released: March 1, 2010 * Label: Ziyoou Record * Format: CD-R | — | Subsequently discontinued |- ! scope="row" | | * Released: July 22, 2015 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Limited BSCD2 + poster (AICL-30010),http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AICL-30010 CD only (AICL-2921),http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AICL-2921 digital | 55 | |- | colspan="12" align="center" style="font-size:90%;" | "—" denotes items that did not chart. |} Singles } | * Released: February 25, 2015 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Limited CD (AICL-2823), digital | 53 | |- ! scope="row" | feat. Ai Shinozaki | * Released: May 13, 2015 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Digitalhttp://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AIXX00708B01A | — | |- ! scope="row" | feat. Ryōhei Shima (The Dresscodes) | * Released: May 20, 2015 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Digitalhttp://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AIXX00711B01Z | — | |- ! scope="row" | "gold star"}}/ | * Released: May 11, 2016 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Limited CD + booklet (AICL-3107, -3108),http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AICL-3107 CD only (AICL-3109),http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AICL-3109 digital | 24 | split single * Artwork illustrated by Kinu Nishimura }} |- ! scope="row" | / | * Released: August 12, 2017 * Label: Ziyoou Record/Sony Music Labels/HMV Record Shop * Format: 7-inch vinyl(HR7S056) | — | * "Shitsurakuen" was used as the opening theme of the original internet drama Nanajūnana busho gattai robo Daikigyō: Dorama tsutaekata ga kyūwari }} |- ! scope="row" | | * Released: April 25, 2018 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Limited CD + booklet (AICL-3498),http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AICL-3498 CD only (AICL-3499),http://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/disco/archive/?AICL-3499 digital | 25 | |- ! scope="row" | | * Released: October 3, 2018 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Limited CD + DVD (AICL-3563, -3564), digitalhttp://www.ziyoou-vachi.com/news/archive/?498827 | 14 | |- ! scope="row" | | * Released: January 30, 2019 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Limited CD + DVD (AICL-3654, -3655), CD only (AICL-3656), digital | 22 | |- ! scope="row" | | * Released: March 28, 2019 * Label: Sony Music Associated Records/Ziyoou Record * Format: Digital | — | with lyrics by Tomoaki Hirata, music by Tomoaki Hirata and Hirohito Ōtsubo and originally performed by HIIH * Film ''Sadako'' promotional song }} |- | colspan="12" align="center" style="font-size:90%;" | "—" denotes items that did not chart. |} Videos Video albums Music videos Guest appearances Acting performances * : The band appear as themselves * : Avu-chan stars as the protagonist and co-wrote the music, titled , with DJ Baku * : Avu-chan plays a villager in episodes 11 and 12 * : Avu-chan played Columbia and the other band members played in the ensemble * : Avu-chan voices the character Xenon/Zenon }} * : Avu-chan will play Yitzhak References }} }} External links * ** * Queen Bee discography at Discogs * Queen Bee overview at JaME U.S.A. * Queen Bee discography at MusicBrainz * Queen Bee profile at Oricon Category:2009 establishments in Japan Category:Dance-rock musical groups Category:Disco groups Category:Japanese punk rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 2009 Category:Musical groups from Hyōgo Prefecture Category:Sony Music Entertainment Japan artists